


I'm not helpless

by Skwibbiblee



Series: Differences draw us closer [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skwibbiblee/pseuds/Skwibbiblee
Summary: After discovering that they were expecting, Philip did everything in his power to make sure his wife didn't lift a finger more than absolutely necessary, spoiling the woman rotten as he'd bounce around the house doing the normal chores.Theodosia found it endearing for all of a day before it got annoying.





	I'm not helpless

After discovering that they were expecting, Philip did everything in his power to make sure his wife didn't lift a finger more than absolutely necessary, spoiling the woman rotten as he'd bounce around the house doing the normal chores.

Theodosia found it endearing for all of a day before it got annoying.

" Philip, I am not completely helpless just because I have life growing within me."

" You could get tired."

" And you're exhausting yourself. Take a break."

" There's so much to do."

" Then let me help."

" No, no, you need to rest."

" Philip Hamilton!"

He turned, blinking.

" Just because I am to be expecting, does not mean I am completely unable to help you around the house. You should be working on politics with your father anyway. Leave the housework to me."

" But-"

" But nothing. You're overworking yourself, love."

"... I just don't want you to overexert yourself. You have a baby in there. The baby could get hurt.."

" Philip, I'm fine, and so are they."

" But-"

" Enough buts, now get yours up and moving. I have cleaning to do."

Philip stared, dumbfounded.

" C'mon, move your tush."

Theodosia shoved her husband lightly, wriggling into the space he was just in, taking over the cleaning he had been doing.

He sighed before rolling his eyes and wrapping his arms around her gently, rubbing her belly lightly through her dress.

She leaned into his touch, smiling softly as he caressed the bump.

" I love you," he whispered into her ear, smiling at her resounding shiver.

" I love you, too, my dear Philip," She whispered back.

He tried moving her aside but she stood her ground, stomping on his foot.

He hissed and retreated.

" You tricky bugger."

" It was worth a shot."

" Go help your father, Philip, I'll be fine."

" Fine, fine, you win, but the second you start feeling bad, you sit down and rest, alright? I don't want you fainting."

Theodosia reached for her husband's cap and laid it over his mess of brunet curls, brushing them from his face as she kissed him gently.

" Be safe, love."

" Be safe yourself, dearest."

They shared a parting kiss and Philip was out the door, heading to the office to meet his father.


End file.
